Usuario discusión:Empoleon135200
Archivo:Mismagius.jpgArchivo:Blue_Pink.jpg Recuerda firmar :) bienvenida hola, soy de nerer,el que comento el blog de wikidex, me alegra ver que te nos has unido, espero que las pases muy bienWatashi wa eru desu 23:35 18 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! x3 Bienvenida a PE (Poke Espectáculos) y ojalá la pases muy bien aqui n_n Si tienes dudas, no dudes en decirmelo PD:Te gustaria ser mi amiga? <3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 23:38 18 may 2011 (UTC) hello bienvenida a P.E. q la pases bien ... si tienes alguna duda avisame please Archivo:Luxio_mini.png''El spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 00:27 19 may 2011 (UTC) n.n bienvenida seas xD Soy Yen una chica ¬¬ xD ¿quieres que seamos amigas? xd PD:disculpa lo de antes pero hay un user que a veces me confunde con un chico y mi nombre es raro lo se xD[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:53 19 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! No se si habras visto mi mensaje anterior pero ¿te gustaria ser mi amiga? <3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 01:46 20 may 2011 (UTC) Ok Dime que poke te pongo y a mi ponme a Vaporeon o a Glaceon Y claro que leere tu novela ^^ --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 02:02 20 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Te gustaría ser mi amiga?? 14:08 20 may 2011 (UTC) bueno xd ¿quieres que seamos amigas? puedes ponerme un glaceon un jolteon...xd el que sea me gustan los eons xd y yo que pokemon te pongo?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 14:09 20 may 2011 (UTC) Buenas...! Hola! Te doy la bienvenida...bueno...creo que ya lo han hecho...y pues...amigos? Ponme a Togekiss =3... P.D:Me das tu MSN...pofis?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:04 20 may 2011 (UTC) Em...Seamos amigos...?y...me das tu MSN...?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:39 20 may 2011 (UTC) ...Lamento ser insistente pero...me das tu MSN...porfis!!!...Para que veas que soy un niño te muestro mi FaceBook ED--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:01 20 may 2011 (UTC) Claro!! Sí quiero ser tu amiga!! nwn y que bueno que te haya gustado la novela, bueno no hice una 3 temporada porque pensé que con 2 tenía suficiente y a parte que ya la gente se había quedado satisfecha con esas 2 pero si la mayoría quiere una tercera puede ser que haya (quien sabe xD) y ya estoy leyendo tu novela, esta genial! *w* puede superar hasta a las mias! ánimo! Espeon9 20:42 22 may 2011 (UTC) *w*! De verdad?? nwn de que parte eres de venezuela? hay mas fans que leen esa novela nwnU? (me quedo sorprendida owo xD)Espeon9 21:12 22 may 2011 (UTC) oh yo soy de caracas nwn no nos queda tan lejos =D que genial *w* yo pense que no había mas fans a parte de todos los de aquí xDDEspeon9 21:23 22 may 2011 (UTC) A mis amigas tampoco les gusta mucho pokémon nwnU bueno solo a mi mejor amiga (¡la única que me comprende! xDD) si vienes todos los fines de semana *3* te imaginas que nos encontremos algun día? Espeon9 21:43 22 may 2011 (UTC) Mi opinión En primer lugar me puedes llamar Valen si tu quieres, en segunda, no debes dejar de escribir algo que te gusta solo por los gustos de los demás. Yo se que escribes para que las personas lo lean, pero los gustos son diferentes y hay unos que otros que no les guste tu novela pero ve el lado positivo hay gente que si le gusta y lee tu novela. No dejes de escribir una historia tan interesanteEspeon9 16:48 29 may 2011 (UTC) -.-U Hola :) Soy una de las organizadoras de los Premios Pokénovelas. He visto que te has nominado a ti misma, y eso, si te hubieras leído las reglas (que por cierto están en negrita y subrayadas) sabrías que eso no está permitido. Voy a borrar tu candidatura, y la próxima vez, léete las normas, oki? :D Sé que eres nueva y todavía no entiendes mucho, si quieres, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras :) [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 17:36 31 may 2011 (UTC) Advertencia No debes hacer un blog para anunciar tus novelas y menos para hacer una inscripcciones las inscripcciones se realizan en la discusion de una pagina Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 01:56 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Um... Quieres que te ayude a mejorar tu usuario? ya sabes..ponerle color de fondo, cambiar el color de la letra y esas cosas ^u^ --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 02:27 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo! Ya está! espero que te guste como ha quedado <3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 03:36 3 jun 2011 (UTC) A ver Mira, es la segunda vez que te lo digo en tu discu, en los premios NO te puedes autoproponer. Por favor, no sigas poninedo a la prota de tu novela, me estoy cansando de borrarla una y otra vez [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 15:01 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Oye,¿como podria conseguir gente que sea personaje en mi poke espectaculo? Nota:en verded es como un poke programa Nota 2:Las audiciones estan en la discusion de:El señor siniestro Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:08 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno... En la maldicion del faraón no hay mas puestos pero apuntate aqui como mala o como Guardiana 18:10 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Yes! Claro que se puede n_n Mucha gente se lo ha puesto asi que... Si, si que se puede =D Por cierto, quieres que seamos amigos? :) El Absol más loco de PE x) · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablemos!! º3º']] 16:13 10 jun 2011 (UTC) hola!! he leido que te gustan los pokes tipo agua...a mi me encantan!!!!! mi inicial favorito es piplup, siempre cojo el inicial de agua.quieres que seamos amigos?Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 14:54 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Eh Podría remover tu test a una subpagina?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 15:45 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Oka :D Seamos amigas :D Ponme un kirlia. Verás, me iba a apuntar en tu club de fans, pero cuando vi que decía "Porque son mejor que los de tipo psíquico" o algo así me eché atrás,ya que los de tipo pssíquico son mis favoritos ¬3¬ ¿Que poke te pongo a ti? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Vicky... No, mejor An x3]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:42 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Sip :3 Está perfecto x3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 00:21 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ola claro que puedes aparecer,ha decir verdad cuando lei tu inscripcion se me ocurrio una buenisima idea insertar risa psicopata (?) ^-^. PD: ¿te gustaria ser una de mis wikiamigas? --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 02:05 17 jun 2011 (UTC) ok okey, a mi ponme un glameow o un umbreon ^-^--[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 03:02 17 jun 2011 (UTC) eweU Buenop, vi que usaste una cara MM mia y que es esta... ->Archivo:Vaporeon2 Kari.png Me hubieras pedido permiso antes de usarla e.e Pero no importa, te dejo usarla <3 Pero la próxima vez que quieras usar una cara mm mía avísame ¿ok? :3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 15:34 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Tuturu - Ciaossu Hola, claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga n_n que imagen quieres que te ponga? a mi ponme un blaziken por favor :D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 21:31 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya estas n_n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 21:49 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola ewe Hola, podemos ser amigos? Si es así, ponme un Combusken Me admiro mucho al ver que eres nueva aquí, y ya estás numero 1 en los logros! Gente como tu me inspira mucho! sigue adelante, me gustan mucho tus novelas --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 22:38 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Si!!!! Si claro que si!!!! Yo amo a raichu y a pikachu a cualquiera A cual te pongo? Quieres estar en mi novela? (eliminare a un chico y te pondre a ti si aceptas >=3, y mi novela se llama Luz drama pokemon) Piktini fan =°°= 23:07 18 jun 2011 (UTC) YRE!!!!(En mi usuario sale el significado) Ya te deje un espacio en mi novela Piktini fan =°°= 23:15 18 jun 2011 (UTC) mmmm Tu novela,le faltan más imagenes,no tiene casi nada,solo una y....,debes tener un argumento más firme,y ese episodio de la bruja de la escuela la tal bruja aparecio solo al comienzo.... PERO ESTA ENTRETENIDA.... Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 00:37 19 jun 2011 (UTC) ^^ Está bastante buena, me enganchó bastante x3 pero te recomendaría que en vez de escribir un simple diálogo usaras las caras Pokesho que para algo deberían de servir xd Ejemplo: Asi pones el dialogo: Lilith:Con que Ana es la mas poderosa de los que tienen poderes tipo fantasma Kari:Igual que yo solo que yo con tipo agua Y yo te recomiendo que lo pongas asi: Archivo:I onnanoko br cool.gif Con que Ana es la mas poderosa de los que tienen poderes tipo fantasma Archivo:Cara de White Pokesho.gif Igual que yo solo que yo con tipo agua Bueno, es solo una sugerencia, es tu novela, tu decides como escribirla :3 Oye, me dejarías decorar tu novela, incluyendo los capis? para que se vea mas bonita :3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 01:16 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola ^-^ La historia va genial (la chica fantasma), la trama es buena pero podrias profundizar un poquito mas la historia (cosa que me sucede muy seguido D:) n_n solo eso y pues lo de poner las caras pokesho (las imagenes) esta perfectamente bien... y tambien eso de especificar que significa cada cosa, tu siguela... vas bien :D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 03:04 19 jun 2011 (UTC) una cosilla... tu novela no me gusto.....ME ENCANTO, estoy enganchadisima n.n[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:40 19 jun 2011 (UTC) te digo una cosa..? tu novela en verdad me encants n.n se te da escribir historias,no como ami xd[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 15:17 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Ejem ¿Podrias leer mi pokenovela Narutomon?,yo te di una critica,me gustarias que tu me dieras una. Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:47 19 jun 2011 (UTC) =3 Esta de lo mejor! *o* Escribe el cap 4! Porfis!...y...yo me podre transformar? =B--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:53 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Mmm... 2 cosas: 1-Tu novela va genial, creo que estás mejorando poco a poco ^^ 2-Mmm...lamentablemente no hay caras Pokesho gijinkas, lo se porque yo me paso por Pokesho muchas veces, solo hay de Pokémon, personajes de anime, manga y videojuegos lo siento D: --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 23:27 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Este... Vas bien, has mejorado :D siguele asi y ya quiero saber que pasa D: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 02:14 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Siii, ya lo lei... va genial :D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 02:22 20 jun 2011 (UTC) claro que poke te pongo ♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 07:27 20 jun 2011 (UTC) un poke ponme ♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 17:27 20 jun 2011 (UTC) etto... tendre que quitar tu ficha xk ya estan las 6 chicas Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 14:07 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Va genial!!! aunque no soy la mas fuerte en tipo siniestro u.u Siguela!! me muero por saber que va a pasar D: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 16:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Ana! Emm...No me has agregado a tus amigos! D=--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 17:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) claro me encnataria salir por supuesto y ponme un................chandelure Archivo:Chandelure_NB.gif♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 17:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok.. Jajaja, no importa si no soy la mas fuerte, igual sigo siendo prota OwO... y si, va muy bien, espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo :D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 17:55 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Pokemon! A Togekiss, please! *¬*--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 17:59 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Jajaja, esta bien ;D me encanta... y les gane!! x3 siguela OwO Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 00:59 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ola pues la verdad la proxima semana empezare con las pruebas/examenes asi que no podre avanzar mucho, ahun asi tratare de avanzar ahora ^-^ --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 20:07 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Ana! Hola! =D...te quería felicitar por que he leído tu novela y la encuentro muy buena: La narración, el entorno, historia, todo!...soló un consejo...alarga un poquitín más tus caps. que a veces se hacen cortos. P.D: Sabes lo que es un OVA, no?...Pero si no sabes: Un OVA es un capítulo alterno a la historia, o sea, sin nada que ver con la trama original, pero no es un capítulo de relleno..Cuano tu novela tenga como 20 episodios podrías hacer uno P.D: No tengas miedo de usar emoticonos ni de usar los signos de exclamación en discusiones de otros users! P.D2:Opcional: Porque no le pides amistad a más users? ;D P.D3: Si quieres progresar en PE, deberías comentar las novelas de otros ;D P.D: Perdón por tantas posdata's n_nU Atte. y con cariño: Coke --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:28 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Emm..hablemos por el chat? =D Este es el link: http://xat.com/AmigosdePE--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:34 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Oh, vale...mmmm...que mal, no hay otra manera :/...pero mañana =D?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:43 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Annyeonghaseyo (Hola) Va muy bien la historia n_n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 02:02 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro ^^ Claro que podemos ser amigas, un placer n.n [[Usuario:BlackAyaKraehe|'♥Aya Shameimaru♥']] ★ The bird of the darkness ★ 09:09 23 jun 2011 (UTC) xat? Si puedes entrar al xat ven a este: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon y si entras habla y di que eres un user de PE .3.--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:49 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro :3 Y solo por curiosidad ¿para que la usarias? ewe --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|♥Marisa Kirisame♥']] ' ★Master Spark!★ ' 00:10 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento mucho, pero la boda a la que te inscribiste ya ha terminado --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' '★Luqitas★' 'Click aquí para comerlo★' 00:28 25 jun 2011 (UTC) :D clarinetes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! si podemos ser amigas que poke te pongo, tu ponme a munna мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:29 25 jun 2011 (UTC) PUEDO... Puedo transformarme también en la poke novela de la chica fantasma,soy el del tipo veneno. Que te parece este :D Archivo:Hombre_Muk.jpg Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 23:55 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya,¿me puedes cambiar a secuaz por faaaaa? Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 18:05 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Viendo como te inscribiste en el Torneo, creo que no entendiste una cosa. No puedes participar con una novela ya creada, tienes que inventarte otra. Desde hoy hasta el 14 de Julio, puedes imaginarte una novela y apuntarte únicamente en dos categorías, entre el 15 y el 21 de Junio deberás publicar el 1º capitulo Si todavía no entiendes algo, dímelo :) [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 17:20 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo! :) Ya la subí, aqui tienes la imagen: Archivo:Gijinka Reshiram.jpg Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en avisarme :D --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 06:09 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno... La imagen no está mal aunque si quieres te busco una con mejor calidad ^^ --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 18:13 2 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Aqui está ^^: Archivo:Suicune Gijinka.jpg Y bueno...¿las imagenes las necesitas para algo en especial? --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 18:26 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Favor! Puedes leer mi reality-novela? es este...PokéSurvivor P.D:Fue el primer PokéReality jamás creado!--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:24 2 jul 2011 (UTC) jeje... Si me gustaria ser tu amiga jeje. me caes bien.. tambien ponme a reshiram porfissAkat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 22:55 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Umm Sabes? Vi el mensaje que le dejaste a Kari... 1.No deberías preguntar eso...las novelas las escribes TÚ 2.Pero como eres mi amiga... *Trata de escribirla como un libro. Si no eres muy buena leyendo, trata de leer por lo menos 2 capítulos de un libro para guiarte *Haz capítulos que sean medianamente largos porque si son muy cortos aburren... *Trata de dividir bien la historia en esos 4 capítulos *Escribe con BUENA ORTOGRAFÍA Los consejos de un amigo... Atte. y con cariño...Coke --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 15:34 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno... En mi opinión no deberías cancelar ni cambiar tu novela, ya que es muy original ^^, Julia es muy buena oponente, ya que sus novelas son geniales y es buena escritora, pero no debes rendirte solo esfuérzate lo mejor posible, además tienes mucho potencial para crear novelas y creo que llegarás muy lejos asi n_n Se que yo no escribo novelas, pero puedo decirte que solo esfuérzate al máximo, confía en tus capacidades y en que puedes lograr lo que desees.Y aunque no ganes, no te sientas mal, piensa positivo: por lo menos diste el intento :3 Bueno, no tengo más que decir jeje, bueno bye y buena suerte con tu novela y en el torneo, cuentas con mi apoyo ^^ PD:También ten en cuenta los consejos de Coke, te ayudará bastante seguir sus consejos :D --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 15:41 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Ana! Oye Ana...hablamos por el chat? =D--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 15:44 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno,pero te encargaras de la zona de pokes abandonados,haci que crea esa zona. Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 22:54 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Yen te ha dado permiso para usar ese sprite?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:08 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Ana Por que no colocas como estaban esos pokes antes de ser escatados por la guarderia,asi se veria mejor,aunque si quieres lo haces pero si quieres pero te da flojera yo lo hago. Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 23:42 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Un nuevo amigo! muchas gracias por adoptar este huevo. eclosionara en las proximas 90 ediciones, cuando evolucione por favor avisame y yo te dire los stats Archivo:Huevo_de_vulpix_by_pokesofi.png [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ]][[User talk:Pokesofi|'''The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!]] 01:08 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Buen Dia Aqui tienes a tu Archivo:Zorua NB.gif, tu Archivo:Eevee NB.gif y su Archivo:Saco bayas.png lleno de piedras xD Zorua: 190 Ediciones Eevee: Despues de las 100 Ediciones Gracias por Adoptarlo aqui ♥ :3 [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 14:36 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... ¡A tus pokémon! Archivo:Yamask NB.gif Archivo:Shuppet NB.png Evolucionarán a las 830 ediciones ¡Cuídalos bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 15:32 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Buen Dia Aqui tienes a tus bebes :3 Archivo:Gastly_Egg.png Archivo:Lillipup_Egg.png Archivo:Misdrevious_Egg.png Archivo:Piplup_Egg.png Gastly: Eclocionara a las 750 Ediciones Evolucion: 800 Ediciones-900 Ediciones Lillipup: Eclocionara a las 750 Ediciones Evolucion: 870 Ediciones - 950 Ediciones Misdrevious: Eclocionara a las 750 Ediciones Evolucion: Archivo:Piedra noche.png la podras usar luego de las 800 Ediciones Piplup: Eclocionara a las 750 Ediciones Evolucion: 790 Ediciones - 870 Ediciones Gracias por Adoptarlo aqui ♥ :3 [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 17:02 9 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Los de arriba no evolucionaran con 750 ediciones, sino tu estas en la edicion N° 786 y en la 750 eclosionara, xD ya eclosiono, felicitaciones eres madre ;D (?) Ahi estan tus 2 huevos extra ;D Archivo:Reshiram_Egg.png Archivo:Suicune_Egg.png Reshiram: Eclosionara a la Edicion N° 850 Suicune: Eclosionara a la Edicion N° 850 PD: Si cause molestias perdon DX [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 18:44 9 jul 2011 (UTC) xd Todos han exlosionado, menos el de REshiram y Suicine, Ademas solo te falta 1 edicion para que evolucione tu piplup ;D [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 01:29 10 jul 2011 (UTC) n_n OK, seamos amigas :3 Una cosa como se hacen las placas? [[Usuario:Monster Boo|'Ven con los monstruooos!!! ']][[Usuario Discusión:Monster Boo|'No te asustees!!']] n.n pedido Archivo:Fantasmeon_sprite_yenthami.giftu fantasmeon (eevee tipo fantasma) cuidalo bien yen a girl poorly known Love all, trust no one 19:21 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Quería informarte Que tu guardería fue borrada debido a la nueva regla impuesta que no se permiten guarderias, te pido disculpas si te enfada u.u Saludos ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 22:49 10 jul 2011 (UTC) n_n será un placer Me alegro de que te guste la novela me encantaría que participases te gustaría que tu personaje se enamorase o tienes algun dato en especial que te gustaría aclarar? Mejor te dejo la ficha y me la dejas completa en mi discu x3 Nombre: (Ya lo diste, no lo completes si no quieres) Imagen o descripción: (Ya lo diste, no lo completes si no quieres) Amor?: (Si o no y de quien) Mejor amig@: Rivalidades: (Si o no y con quien) Gustos: Disgustos o fobias: Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 16:42 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola La La...... Hola,¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Espero que te gusten mis novelas...Las mias...Me repondes si quieres ser mi amiga y también que pokémon OK.Manuel =D